Noninvasive qualification and quantification of physiological properties via wearable sensors may be executed by exciting a physiological region with energy and monitoring the response to that energy with one or more sensors. In wearable pulse oximetry, for example, optical energy from one or more light-emitting diodes (LEDs) excites a region of the body rich with blood vessels (such as a finger tip), and a photodiode senses scattered optical energy relating to blood flow through these blood vessels. Physiological information extracted via such wearable sensor devices may be confounded by a variety of unavoidable factors. Firstly, the extraction of important physiological information may be obscured by unwanted motion artifacts. These motion artifacts may generate false signals that distort physiological information extracted from the wearable sensors. Secondly, the physiological information of interest may be overpowered by unwanted information from neighboring physiological features. For example, pulse oximetry data regarding blood oxygen levels in a blood vessel may be distorted by optical scatter from the skin or blood vessels themselves. Other factors may also confound the physiological information of interest.